


I don't like coffee, but I do like you

by davecabbage



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Chuck, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecabbage/pseuds/davecabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck only went in for a crappy cup of coffee, but then he met the hot new Barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a tiny little ficlet for a writing prompt I got on tumblr but I may have gotten a tiny little bit carried away with it...

Chuck was not a big fan of coffee. He liked it well enough and usually required a cup or two after pulling all-nighters for assignments he should have started weeks ago in order to continue functioning though his mornings lectures. But he had never been one of those avid coffee drinkers or self-proclaimed addicts who always needed their fix. That was until he met Raleigh.

He’d been out all night partying with the Wei triplets which meant that no one got home until the sun started to rise again. How Mako always managed to give them the slip and escape to her dorm room every time was a mystery, and a skill set he really needed her to teach him sometime. Chuck decided to stop by the local coffee shop near his apartment on his usual route to campus. He didn’t often stop by there because the coffee wasn’t anything special. Not to mention a lot of people were intimidated by the two Russians that ran the place who somehow managed to make the phrase ‘thanks for waiting, here is your drink’ sound like a threat. Usually he went out of his way to stop by one of those bigger coffee shop chains because they knew how to make good coffee and if Chuck was going to pay extortionate prices for a hot drink then he wanted one that didn’t taste like piss water. But he was already running late after sleeping through three alarms and walking was proving difficult enough without taking the longer route. He hadn’t even had time to shower; he would just have to sweeten his apology to Mako with a cup of mediocre coffee. It wasn’t like this would be her first time putting up with guy smell. Still, he was amazed with her ability to put up with his shit on a regular basis ever since they were kids with such a level of patience. And even Chuck was aware of how much of an arsehole he could be sometimes.

When he entered the coffee shop, however, it wasn’t the mammoth of a man or his fierce looking wife behind the counter this time but a young man. He had blonde hair that Chuck wanted to run his fingers through and the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. Shit, did he seriously just think that?

“Hi there, can I take your order?” The blonde asked.

Chuck realised he had been standing there just inside the shop and staring in the direction of the counter. Shit, the guy probably thought he was a creep.

“Oh yeah, was erm, checking out the menu.” Chuck replied. He mentally hive fived himself for managing to not look completely stupid. He made his way over to the counter and ordered two coffees. He took a peek at the name badge pinned to the barista’s apron. Raleigh. Weird name. Still, it was better than referring to the guy as Gorgeous or that barista I’d really like to screw. Fuck, get your shit together Hansen.

“What are the names?” Raleigh asked holding a pen to one of the coffee cups.

“Chuck.”

He scribbled on the first cup and picked up the second. “And the other?”

“Oh, erm, Mako.”

She’s not my girlfriend is what Chuck wanted to add to the end of that sentence but he didn’t want the guy to think he was some weird creep. And randomly announcing you were gay was probably not part of the whole ordering coffee etiquette. Raleigh had turned his attention to the cup again as he scrawled Mako’s name on it. Chuck ran his fingers through his own hair; he regretted not showering now. Did he remember to at least use deodorant? No Chuck, do not sniff your pits to check.

 “Alright.” Raleigh gave him a small smile. “Your drinks will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

Did someone adjust the thermostat in here? Fucking stop it, he chastised himself. The guy used that smile on every customer out of politeness and nothing more. Still, he didn’t want to move but there were people behind him waiting to order and he was sure everyone would object to his standing there and just staring at the barista. He moved along and found a spot to wait where he could watch Raleigh work while waiting for his order. As soon as the Russian woman – he saw the name Sasha printed on her name badge – handed him his drink he ducked his head and made a hasty exit.

*

Mako had to poke him in the ribs with her pen a total of four times throughout the lecture when she noticed Chuck’s pen stop and his eyes glaze over.

“Did something happen or have you finally suffered some form of break down from lack of sleep?” She asked as they left the lecture hall.

“What?”

“Not only could you not pay attention for longer than five minutes at a time, but you also had a…” She paused, searching for the right word. “Dopey smile on your face. It was quite…off-putting.”

“It’s nothing.” Chuck snapped immediately.

“You are a terrible liar Chuck.”

“That’s not true, I managed to convince you that Cheung, Jin and Hu were one person for almost a month.”

Mako swatted his arm. “That does not count, they were in on it and did all the work. And do not try to change the subject.”

He sighed. There was no use trying to hide anything from Mako; she always wheedled information out of him with her interrogation skills. She had a future in law enforcement if the engineering thing didn’t work out.

He looked down at his feet. “Shit… There’s a new barista at that Russian coffee house…”

“Oh?”

“Fuck off.”

Mako ignored him. Anyone who knew Chuck for as long as she did knew that swearing and insults were part of his mother tongue. She gave him an expectant look.

Chuck sighed. “And he’s really fucking hot, okay?” Chuck walked ahead with a scowl fixed on his face and refused to make eye contact with her.

Mako rolled her eyes and quickened her pace to catch up. As much fun as poking the bear with a stick was, she knew when to back off before she got clawed. “I still do not forgive you for spilling beer on me last night, you know.”

He frowned. “That was an acci –”

Mako held up her hand, silencing him.

“You can make it up to me by buying me some tea tomorrow after our lecture.” Her mouth twitched into a small smile.

Chuck’s blushed hard and hurried off mumbling something about catching up on sleep.

*

“You are right, he _is_ cute.” Mako observed as they waited in line at the coffee shop.

“Shut up!” Chuck hissed and looked around the coffee shop for any signs that someone was listening in. No one was looking in their direction. “I never said that.”

“You were thinking it very loudly.”

“Shut up.”

“I continue to be impressed by your extensive vocabulary.”

“Shu– Fuck you, I have an extremely comprehensive vocabulary.”

Mako just rolled her eyes in response. “I shall go find a table. I’ll leave the two of you alone so you may put that comprehensive vocabulary of yours to good use.”

She was gone before he could muster up a witty retort.

*

The Russian coffee house turned into Chuck’s second home. He had abandoned the library in favour of the sticky tables that did not have enough room for his laptop and textbooks as well as Wi-Fi that kept cutting out at intermediate points throughout the day. He had even roped Mako into joining him on several occasions so he didn’t look entirely questionable and suspicious. She was also the only person he trusted to accompany him and not constantly make a show of the situation or tease him about Raleigh. Admittedly she did partake in the teasing, but it was by far the more favourable option when he considered the shit Cheung, Jin and Hu would pull to get Raleigh’s attention. They had a habit of adjusting the volume of their conversation when specific topics came up.

He and Raleigh exchanged brief small talk when he placed his orders. It was only really mundane things like the weather or a recommendation of a new drink but Chuck savoured every word directed at him from that beautiful mouth. As much as he enjoyed staring into those blue eyes, Chuck couldn’t help but focus on Raleigh’s lips. They looked so soft and warm and what he wouldn’t give to have them on his own or down on his… He bit his lip, hard. Do not go there; the last thing he needed was an erection in a very public place.

*

Chuck tore off pieces from his napkin and placed them in a pile. “Shit, I hope he doesn’t think you’re my girlfriend.”

Mako frowned. “Wow. Thank you Chuck.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that. I’d, erm… I’d screw you if I was straight.” Chuck winced. “That sounded better in my head.”

She patted his shoulder. “You must really like him for him to be able to turn you into an even bigger idiot than usual.”

“Yeah…Oi!” He balled up the remains of his napkin and threw it at her.

*

Raleigh flashed him that smile that made Chuck’s stomach drop every time as he handed over his drink. On one occasion their fingers brushed ever so slightly which made Chuck feel like he was the one in need of being stored in a cup before he melted all over the floor.

He started ‘accidentally’ grazing his fingers over Raleigh’s as often as he could.

*

“He probably thinks I’m stalking him.” Chuck said through a mouthful of muffin.

Mako made a face at him. Not that her disapproving looks ever did anything to modify his behaviour. “Isn’t that what you are doing?”

“It’s not as if I’m following him home or going through his bins like some fucking pervert.”

“That is good. I do not have to inform the authorities yet.”

“Aw, fuck off.”

*

 “You mind if I sit here?” Chuck looked up from his laptop to find Raleigh hovering nearby with a sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. “Everywhere else is full.”

“Uhh…” Chuck cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. Go for it. I don’t own the table or anything.” He swiped his books off the table and shoved them into his bag.

Raleigh beamed at him and slumped down in the chair opposite. “Ah, it feels good to be off my feet.”

_Speak_ you fuckwit. “Uhh… Yeah.” Well done. “Don’t you have a staff room or something?” Great now he sounded like a dick. “Erm, I mean… Not that you’re not welcome to sit here or anything.”

“Yeah, it’s currently being renovated. So, I’m stuck out here for now.” He coughed. “Not that being out here is a bad thing or anything.”

They both lapsed into a silence. Chuck shifted in his seat. Raleigh took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ve actually been formally introduced.” Raleigh said. “I’m Raleigh. But you probably already knew that.”

Chuck tensed in his seat. Shit, he knew. He knew Chuck was here because of him. He’d been too obvious. Of course he’d been too obvious. No one frequents the same coffee house this much without having some kind of serious issue. Raleigh thought he was a stalker and had come here to confront him. If he threw his drink at him Chuck would have enough time to make his escape.

Raleigh tapped his name badge.

“Bit of a giveaway.” He smiled. “And I’ve written yours down enough to remember it. Well, that is if you gave your real name, I suppose.”

Oh, right. You almost threw hot coffee at another human being because of paranoid delusions about the guy you’re kind of, sort of stalking. You are a goddamn moron, Hansen. Shit, how long had he been sitting there without responding? Well at least he wouldn’t think Chuck was a stalker, just an idiot instead.

Chuck cleared his throat. “People do that?”

“Oh yeah, the amount of people who give joke names to try and get reactions out of us.”

“Like what?”

“Oh the usual, stuff like Hugh Jazz and Ivona Screw.” Raleigh frowned. “Some girls even use it as a chance to flirt.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah, one actually asked me to write my phone number down instead.”

Chuck snorted. “Christ, people are fucking weird. They actually think shit like that works?” He paused. “Erm, I mean, did it work?”

Raleigh laughed. “No, I don’t go around handing my number out to girls.”

“Yeah, any old serial killer stalker could just walk in here.”  

*

“I think you need to cut back on the coffee.”

“Hmm?”

Mako waved her hand in his direction and he realised he’d been tapping his foot incessantly. He stilled it.

Chuck scowled. “Oh, shit. Didn’t realise I was doing it.”

“Although, I am not sure if it is the coffee you are addicted to or a certain blonde barista.”

Chuck sighed. Actually sighed like some lovesick school girl thinking about the cute boy she has a crush on. Well shit.

“It’s not fucking fair. He wears such tight fitting t-shirts and sweaters under that apron. I bet he has amazing abs under all that. He looks like he works out. What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on them.”

He did not notice the horrified ‘what have I done?’ look on Mako’s face. “When he smiles – actually smiles, not that fake polite shit for the customers – he gets these little crinkles in the corner of his eyes and his forehead wrinkles just a little bit, in a good way.” And he probably makes even better faces when he’s being fucked he mentally added.

Chuck buried his face in his hands. “Fuck, the wanker’s turning me into a… I don’t fucking know what.” He looked up after a few moments when he got no response from Mako and scowled at her. He yanked the headphones out of her ears. “Oi, seriously?”

*

Sharing a table with Raleigh during his lunch breaks became a regular occurrence. It didn’t happen immediately. If there was an empty table Raleigh would occupy it, but if the coffee house was filled with people then Chuck’s was the table Raleigh went for and Chuck never turned him away. Eventually, even when there were empty tables available, Raleigh made straight for Chuck’s table and Chuck always had a space cleared for him.

Their conversations became longer and easier. Chuck told him about college, Mako, the Weis and even Max. And in turn he learned that Raleigh had an older brother and a younger sister. And that he was working part time while taking evening classes in literature with the intention of becoming a teacher. They talked for so long that sometimes Raleigh looked down at his watch and jumped up to get back to work and other times it took Sasha or her hulking husband to clear their throats loudly – Chuck didn’t think they did anything quietly – to get his attention when he forgot about work entirely.

Chuck wondered how long it took to renovate a staff room in a little coffee shop, but never bothered to voice his question. He had no intention of ruining the good thing he had going.

*

Chuck picked up his cup while typing up a report on his laptop and paused when he went to take sip. He turned the cup in his hand and ran his thumb over his name scrawled on the side. Two dots were placed above the ‘U’ in his name. They weren’t dirt. Raleigh had actually added them to turn the letter into a smiley face. It was the cheesiest fucking thing he had seen in a long time which would have made Chuck take the piss out of anyone who’d done it and call them a teenage girl. But coming from Raleigh, he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at the sight of his own name smiling up at him on the side of his cup. Fucking dork.

*

Raleigh wasn’t behind the counter when Chuck stopped by the coffee shop one afternoon. He snuck glances around the place in the hope of spotting him cleaning tables or taking his break but he was nowhere in sight. It was odd because he usually worked on a Tuesday. Chuck had memorised Raleigh’s work schedule from his frequent visits and knew what days his favourite barista would be there. Shit, maybe he _was_ a stalker.

He tried to hide his disappointment when Sasha took his order and the behemoth – Aleksis he learned – handed over his coffee. He should not be this upset over something so stupid; he was a fucking adult. Sure they had started talking more than just the general chitchat between customer and server but when Chuck thought about it, they never really interacted outside of that. If it weren’t for the coffee house Chuck wouldn’t see or hear from Raleigh.

Not feeling like going back to his place or being around his roommates who would no doubt bombard him with questions until he fessed up and admitted what was eating him, he instead walked in the direction of his dad’s place. His old man didn’t ask too many questions.

 Upon opening the door he was greeted by Max wagging his tail franticly and pawing at his legs.

“Hey buddy.” Chuck knelt down and gave Max a scratch behind the ears as his beloved dog slobbered all over his jeans; he didn’t grumble at him for it like he usually did.

“You haven’t been around much lately.” He looked up and saw Herc standing over them. For all the noise his dad used to make throughout the house while Chuck tried to remain unconscious before twelve on weekends, the bastard could move around silently enough when he wanted.

“Got a lot going on.” Chuck replied and pulled himself up.

Herc nodded. “All that uni work been keeping you busy, I suppose.”

Chuck pushed the coffee cup into his dad’s hands. “Got coffee. Changed my mind on it. You can have it.”

“Right.” Herc accepted the cup and frowned. “Everything alright with you, son?”

“M’fine. Can’t a guy pay his dog a visit once in a while?” He whistled at Max and headed for the backdoor. “C’mon Max.”

Herc took a sip of the drink and made a face as he swallowed.

“Tastes like piss water.” He emptied the contents down the sink and tossed the cup. “The shit kids drink these days…”

*

“Thought you had quit or something.” Chuck said. “Maybe turned traitor and got a job at Starbucks.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I was feeling under the weather for a few days.” Raleigh smiled and entered Chuck’s order in the register. “I’m still sticking around. Besides, Sasha and Aleksis are not the kind of people you want to betray.”

“Might get ground up and served in the new special blend”

Raleigh grinned. “Not sure I’d taste very good.”

I bet you taste amazing Chuck thought. Christ, how was he allowed out in public?

*

“This is getting ridiculous.” Mako said.

“The fuck are you on about?”

“Just ask him out already.”

Chuck swore she deliberately waited until he took a sip from his coffee before she announced that and he was certain he saw a smirk on her face when he choked on it. He wiped his mouth. “Why don’t you say it a little louder, I don’t think the guys at the other end of the fucking store heard.”

“You’ve been coming here almost every day for months now.”

A little part of him wished he had spat the coffee out at her rather than almost choke on it. “He probably wouldn’t be interested.”

“You won’t know until you ask.”

“He might say no.”

“He might say yes.”

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

“I am not going to spend the rest of my days sitting in this coffee shop watching you pine like some lovesick puppy.”

Both of them jumped slightly at a crashing sound. Chuck glanced over in the direction of the source and saw Raleigh standing over a broken teapot, looking sheepish and apologising to Sasha. She just waved him off and handed him a broom.

Chuck turned his attention back to Mako. “I do not –”

“Bullshit.”

Chuck blinked. Even Mako looked surprised by her outburst. If he was honest with himself, he was amazed she had gone this long in his company without snapping but it looked like even Mako had her limits.

She cleared her throat. “I will not sit here and indulge you in your voyeurism anymore. Stop wasting my time and yours in this act that is going nowhere.” Mako stood and stared him down. “Either ask him out, or give up on this. I doubt your wallet can take much more of this either.”

She marched out of the coffee shop and Chuck leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. He waited about two minutes before getting up and going after her.

*

“Thought you had abandoned us.” Said Raleigh. “Maybe having an affair with a hotter, younger coffee place.”

Chuck laughed. “Yeah, nah. Finishing papers and studying for finals. Pain in the arse.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”

“Thought I’d grab myself a pick me up on the way to another all-nighter so I don’t pass out.”

“Don’t work too hard.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Sasha flashed him a particularly fierce grin full of teeth when she gave him his order. He had no idea what warranted it but if that was her idea of friendly smile, she really needed to work on it.

It wasn’t until he saw himself reflected in a car window as he took a swig of his coffee while walking that he noticed a difference in his cup this time. That was not his name. Did they give him someone else’s order? Not that it seemed to matter since whoever it was meant for had apparently ordered an identical drink.

Chuck turned the cup over in his hand. In that all too familiar handwriting he had become accustomed to, was not his name but a phone number. Raleigh’s phone number.

He turned back and sprinted towards the coffee house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you're about to tell from the quality, this is indeed my first attempt at writing smut.

Chuck near enough shoved Raleigh onto the bed and then straddled him. His fingers scrabbled at the hem of his t-shirt and Raleigh had to pull it off before Chuck ripped it off him in his eagerness. He threw his own shirt across the room and ran his fingers down Raleigh’s chest. Raleigh pulled him down into a kiss and dug his fingers into Chuck’s back.

“Who would have thought that shy boy who came to the coffee shop to watch me work was so aggressive in bed?” Raleigh said when Chuck moved down and licked along his throat.

 “Fuck off, I wasn’t shy.”

“You could barely say a word.” Raleigh gasped as Chuck bit at his neck. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you stealing glances at me and blushing.”

“I was trying to not blurt out all the ways I was imagining fucking you senseless.”

Raleigh pulled him back up and caught his lips in a messy kiss. “Never would have guessed you had such a filthy mouth either.”

“I could have said the same about you.” Chuck kissed him again, this time slipping in his tongue and moaning when Raleigh sucked on it.

“You have no idea. Every time you came in I pictured that mouth of yours on my cock.” Raleigh gently bit Chuck’s lower lip and gave it a tug. “And your cock in me as you fucked me into the mattress.”

Chuck groaned. “Don’t have to wait much longer.” He slid his hand down Raleigh’s jeans and stroked his cock through his boxers.

“Fuck… that feels so good.”

“Top drawer.”

Raleigh reached out and rummaged around in the top drawer of the bedside table for the lube while Chuck rid himself of his jeans and Raleigh’s too. When he felt Chuck tug at his boxers Raleigh lifted his hips and allowed him to slide them off.  He ran his tongue along Raleigh’s hip.

“What’s…? Holy crap, you kept them?”

“What?” Chuck looked up and his eyes widened.

Raleigh held up two empty coffee cups: one with a smiley face drawn over the ‘U’ in Chuck’s name and the other with a phone number on it.

“Oh fuck, put those back.” Chuck made a grab for the cups but Raleigh held them up out of reach.

“After all these months? That is adorable.”

Chuck growled. “Fuck off.”

Raleigh set the cups down on the bedside table. “Aww, come on, it’s really sweet– ah, fuck…” He gasped as Chuck sucked the head of his cock. Well, that shut him up he thought.

Raleigh run his fingers through Chuck’s hair and gave a gentle tug. Chuck took more of Raleigh’s cock in his mouth and pulled off again, licking the head while massaging his balls. Raleigh moaned and gripped the sheets in one hand and Chuck’s hair with the other.

“So…” Raleigh rasped. “Did you take them out from time to time and gaze lovingly at my handwriting? Maybe thought of me as you jacked off?”

Chuck removed his mouth from Raleigh’s cock and slammed his lips down on his before he could protest at the loss of contact. He bit his lip a little harder than Raleigh had before and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. He smirked at Raleigh’s sharp intake of breath.

“If you want to get laid tonight, I suggest you stop talking.”

“Ah… Noted.” Raleigh breathed.

Chuck kissed his way back down Raleigh’s body and nipped at his hip. “Lube.” He commanded and Raleigh fished it out of the top drawer and handed it over.

After coating them in lube Chuck inserted one finger which was gradually followed by a second and third. He worked his fingers into a slow, gentle rhythm and stretched Raleigh out. He lightly grazed Raleigh’s prostate but never lingered long enough. Raleigh whimpered.

“Ah, fuck, fuck. Please, Chuck…”

“Please what?” Chuck added a little more pressure when his fingers brushed over his prostate again. He couldn’t help but smirk down at Raleigh as he moaned and rocked his hips in rhythm with Chuck’s fingers in an attempt to force more contact and pressure. He was revelling in the knowledge that he could make Raleigh come undone like this. Not to mention a little part of him enjoyed torturing him like this; the fucker deserved it for calling him cute and adorable.

“Please, Chuck… Ah, I need you…to fuck me.”

Even he wasn’t that much of a sadist and besides this was becoming a little torturous to him too. Seeing Raleigh like that under him making all those noises was almost too much and he was painfully hard.

“Tell me more about how you wanted me to fuck you.” Chuck said. He handed Raleigh the lube and kissed at his neck.

“Thought you wanted me to stop talking?”

Chuck pulled away.

“Alright, alright.” Raleigh hummed in appreciation when Chuck returned his mouth to his neck and sucked. “I fantasised about you just bending me over that counter and fucking me until I couldn’t see straight.” He slathered his hands in lube and slicked Chuck’s cock with it, gripping it with just the right amount of pressure and pumping in a steady rhythm. Chuck moaned at his touch and thought of Raleigh getting hard for him behind that counter as he served him.

Raleigh pulled him in for another deeper kiss. Their tongues slid over each other as they savoured the taste.

“Keep going.” Chuck murmured and positioned his cock at Raleigh’s crease and rubbed the head against it.

“Ah…” Raleigh gasped and Chuck could see he was struggling to remember how to form sentences. “I used to jack off to the thought of you blushing and moaning as I sucked you off.”

Chuck couldn’t take it any longer and pushed himself in with one swift movement and Raleigh cried out. Chuck gripped Raleigh’s hips and began thrusting in a slow and steady rhythm at first and gradually picking up the pace at his gasps for more.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. There.”

“Touch yourself.” Chuck grunted between thrusts. Raleigh grabbed his own cock and pumped the shaft. His movements were shaky and erratic.

Chuck angled his hips and thrust harder and faster into Raleigh, hitting his prostate almost every time. Raleigh rocked his hips, matching Chuck’s pace.

Raleigh came first and Chuck could feel himself getting close as Raleigh’s muscles clenched around his cock. He felt that familiar build up as he fucked Raleigh through his orgasm and then reached his own climax.

Chuck slipped out and collapsed on top of him. Raleigh wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

Raleigh stroked his fingers through Chuck’s hair and sighed in contentment. “And to think you endured all that bad coffee just for me.”

Chuck leaned up and kissed him. “Worth every mouthful.”


End file.
